


The Talk

by liznotlizard



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Superbabies, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liznotlizard/pseuds/liznotlizard
Summary: When Kara and Lena's teenage daughter ends up dating someone, they realize it's time they have a talk with her.Or, this is really awkward for everyone involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr gave me a prompt to write about Kara and Lena having to give their daughter the sex talk, and I thought the idea sounded fun to write about, so here we are.
> 
> Characterizations of Kara, Lena, and kids from my fic, The Universe Always Needs Someone.

Neither of them wanted to have this conversation. Not at all.

They played rock, paper, scissors to figure out who would do it. The loser (out of the best two out of three, of course) would have to have to do it.

Kara lost both rounds, but at the sight of her pout, Lena gave in and accepted the responsibility of it.

Lena _really_ didn’t want to do it.

She’d never even had this conversation with her own mother, after all. Everything she knew, she found out from the internet or books. Which she highly preferred considering she couldn’t imagine Lillian Luthor sitting her down at a young age and having the sex talk with her. They both would’ve been absolutely mortified. So no. It was better that Lena learned on her own.

Part of her wanted to do just that. To just drop Taylor an email with some links to a few articles, let her read them on her own time. Except she knew that wasn’t how things were meant to be. She knew, despite not having it herself, that she needed to talk to Taylor about this situation, especially in light of recent events.

Taylor had finally announced two weeks ago that she was dating Vanessa. While Lena and Kara were very happy for her, they knew this meant certain… things were going to happen soon with their daughter.

If they hadn’t already happened, which Lena didn’t like to think about at all. Taylor was only sixteen.

They knew this conversation needed to happen sooner rather than later, though. They’d rather Taylor be prepared.

Which is how Lena found herself walking up the stairs to Taylor’s room on a Sunday afternoon.

Kara was off getting ice cream with Luke, something that had developed into an unspoken Sunday tradition between the two. Wyatt was at the shooting range with Maggie, which had worried Lena quite a lot the first time it happened, but it had since become normal.

That left her and Taylor.

She knocked twice on the door, silently hoping that Taylor had taken off to somewhere, anywhere. Just as long as Lena didn’t have to have this talk.

“Come in, Mom.” Lena heard Taylor call out, and she sighed.

“Hey, Tay,” Lena greeted her, recalling the greeting that used to make Taylor giggle uncontrollably as a child. It brought about a small smile. Lena found herself smiling at the memory as well. “How was hockey practice?”

Taylor was lounging on her bed, reading a book. She closed it and set it aside, sitting up.

Taylor shrugged. “I didn’t hurt anyone this time, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lena nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Not exactly what I was asking, but that’s good news. Get any goals in?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “I got a couple.”

“That’s good. How’s Vanessa doing?”

Taylor tilted her head, confusion showing on her face. “Mom, you saw her yesterday at dinner. She’s fine. Why?”

Lena took a deep breath. “She’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

The confusion deepened. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Taylor. Now that you’re in a serious relationship I feel like we need to talk about… things,” Lena started, internally cringing.

“Things like making sure that I’m really home by my curfew, and not using my powers to show off in front of my girlfriend?” Taylor suggested, hopeful.

“…Not quite. Although I’m sure we’ll need to have a conversation about those things eventually. It’s not what I want to talk about today.”

“Then what?”

This was already so awkward, and Taylor still wasn’t even sure what they were talking about. Lena didn’t know if she could handle how awkward it was about to become. “We need to talk about what happens when you’re… when you’re kissing someone and things… get a little too hot.”

Taylor’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious.”

Lena tried to meet Taylor’s eyes, but Taylor wouldn’t look at her anymore, instead choosing to look anywhere else. “This is something you need to know about. You need to be prepared when-”

“Nope,” Taylor cut her off. “I’m not having this conversation.” Lena could tell that Taylor was highly uncomfortable. Her daughter, who usually kept her cool and had a smart comeback to everything, was mortified. Although it was interesting to see her in this way, a way that reminded her so much of how Kara acted when she was nervous, it also hurt her to see Taylor so out of her element. “Vanessa and I aren’t even close to- we’ve barely even kissed!”

Lena internally sighed in relief. “You still need to be prepared for when you do get to that point.”

“No,” Taylor stated. “Don’t you dare, Mom.”

“I don’t want to have this conversation either,” Lena admitted, finally able to meet Taylor’s eyes again.

“Then don’t.”

“But you need to know.”

“Then I’ll ask Alex or Maggie or someone. I can’t talk about this with _you_. Because then that’ll make me have to think about the things you and Mama have done and I do NOT need that mental image.” Taylor looked panicked. Lena knew that Taylor had realized by then that they were having this conversation, and there was no talking her way out of it.

Lena grimaced. “I’ll do my best not to be too… graphic then.” She took a deep breath. “When things start getting serious, one of the most important things to remember is that no matter what happens, be safe. Especially when-”

Taylor shook her head frantically, cutting Lena off. “Yeah I can’t do this. Sorry, Mom.”

Before Lena could say anything else, Taylor was at her window and out of it, gone into the air in a flash.

Lena sighed, and walked over to the window to close it, feeling the relief at having also been given an out to their conversation.

She resolved to go back to her original plan and just email Taylor everything she needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was real awkward to write, but I kind of really liked it?
> 
> If anyone else has any prompts, hit me up on tumblr at liznotlizard.


End file.
